Posisi
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Ketika terjadi kesalahpahaman mengenai posisi mereka. Warning: NagiKaru, Seme!Nagisa, dan OOC.


**Posisi**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Nagisa x Karma**

 **Warning: Seme!Nagisa x Uke!Karma, Shounen-ai, kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yuusei Matsui**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih seperti Nagisa."

Karma menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat. Ia dan beberapa teman sekelasnya sedang berbincang-bincang, tak ada topik khusus yang dibicarakan—hingga tiba-tiba saja pernyataan dari mulut Maehara terdengar. Selain mengiyakan, Karma tak tau harus merespon apa. Jikalau dibilang beruntung memang demikian adanya. Nagisa pacar yang menarik, dengan berbagai kelebihan yag hanya Karma ketahui seorang.

"Dia manis." Sugino menambahkan.

Karma hanya mengangguk. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun Nagisa nampak begitu manis. Kulit wajahnya yang mulus bersih tanpa jerawat, matanya yang besar dan teduh, senyumannya yang menyejukkan, dan rambut ikat duanya itu—semua yang melekat pada diri Nagisa adalah manis. Karma tak pernah bosan memperhatikannya, setip gerak-gerik Nagisa adalah hal yang patut diabadikan oleh kedua mata Karma.

"Dia pengertian, ramah, baik hati, dan juga keibuan," kini giliran Isogai ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Karma terkekeh.

Keibuan ya? Selain harum tubuh Nagisa yang memang begitu nyaman layaknya seorang ibu, ia juga bertingkah bagai seorang ibu. Tak ada hari tanpa perhatiaannya, pandangan mengingatkan, nasihat penuh kelembutan, dan Karma selalu dengan senang hati menyanggupinya. Meski terkadang sesekali ia membandel, Nagisa pasti akan memafkannya—dengan sebelumnya memberikan cubitan pada daun telinga Karma.

"Dia juga seksi," celetuk Okajima.

Uhuk. Dan semua mata menatapnya tajam, sambil sesekali mengingatkan pemuda itu bahwa Karma bisa saja membunuhnya.

"Ada apa?" namun hanya itu jawaban Okajima, ia tak terlalu peka dengan kode tanpa suara.

"Ya, Nagisa- _kun_ memang seksi."

Eh?

Tak disangka Karma tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Tak nampak aura-aura pekat siap membunuh, ia hanya menanggapi pernyataan itu dengan santai.

Jujur saja, Karma merasa menang. Kekasihnya diakui memiliki tubuh yang seksi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Nagisa memiliki tubuh yang ramping, postur yang mungil, dan pakaian yang selalu ia pakai sangat pas melekat pada tubuhnya. Ya—Nagisa seksi, apalagi jika mereka hanya berdua. Karma dapat secara leluasa menatap paha Nagisa yang hanya terbungkus celana pendek saja—terkadang pula pundak dan ketiak Nagisa juga terekspos tat kala ia hanya mengenakan singlet.

Hal itu benar-benar merangsang.

"Hm...Karma mungkin ini pertanyaan pribadi..." Maehara menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau dan Nagisa sudah pernah berciman kan?"

Karma mengangguk.

" _French kiss_ pernah?"

Karma kembali mengangguk.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

 _French kiss_? Ciuman dengan lidah ikut serta itu? Karma kembali mengingat-ingat sensasinya. Ciuman basah dengan Nagisa rasanya nikmat, hangat dan menggairahkan. Lidah Nagisa begitu lentur, dan Karma suka jikalau benda itu melilit lidahnya dan bermain pada langit-langit mulutnya. Sensasinya membuat Karma mabuk dan ketagihan dengan rasa manis yang terasa.

"Enak." Karma menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku suka."

Ooh—koor semuanya.

"Ka-Kau pernah memberi _hickey_ pada Nagisa?" Sugino ikut bertanya.

Namun Karma mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa ia memberikan Nagisa sebuah _kissmark_? Bukannya Karma tak bisa melakukannya, hanya saja Nagisalah yang selalu memberikannya sebuah, tepat di perpotongan leher dan pundaknya—terkadang juga di dekat dada. Dan jika warna dari tanda itu telah memudar, Nagisa akan membuatnya baru kembali.

"Tidak pernah."

Eeeeh?—koor kembali.

"Jadi belum pernah sampai main di ranjang—ouch" Okajima penasaran, Isogai menjitaknya.

Mereka masih SMP dan rasanya bermain-main di atas ranjang terlalu cepat untuk keduanya. Meski Karma terlihat dewasa tapi sepertinya ia belum begitu ahli dalam hal panas. Tapi...

Isogai melirik, atau jangan-jangan sudah sampai tahap itu?

"Sudah." Karma berucap polos.

'...SUDAH?!'—dan koor semua dalam hati. Panik tapi tetap berusaha tenang.

"Tapi belum sampai masuk, hanya saling sentuh saja." Karma meminum susu _strawberry_ -nya. "Nagisa- _kun_ bilang ia masih perlu belajar."

Kalau Karma tidak salah ingat, mereka pernah hampir melakukannya. Sudah sampai memasukan beberapa jari, namun tak jadi dilanjutkan. Karna terlalu gugup, Karma pun mengernyit kesakitan—dan itu membuat Nagisa tak berani melanjutkan ketahap selanjutnya, untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kata Nagisa- _kun_ soalnya sakit." Karma mengigit-gigit sedotan dimulutnya. "Lubang yang dimasuki terlalu kecil, pasti nanti sakit. Padahal aku tak apa-apa."

Karma sudah sering berlatih, jadi ia yakin dapat menahan rasa sakitnya nanti. Berbagai situs dewasa dan buku porno, telah ia jadikan acuan. Dan Karma tau selama ini Nagisa pun terus mempelajari hal yang sama.

"Kalau untukmu memang tak apa, tapi kalau Nagisa pasti butuh waktu," sambung Maehara. "Ia pasti takut lubangnya dimasuki oleh milikmu."

Eh?

Karma menatap bingung—

"Maksud Maehara- _kun_?"

—Kenapa ia yang memasuki Nagisa?

"Ituloh Karma, kau kan akan masuk dan menerobos paksa lubang Nagisa. Pasti rasanya sakit," Okajima yang menjawab.

"Kalau aku jadi Nagisa pun pasti awalnya takut," Sugino mengiyakan.

Dan Karma semakin tidak mengerti. Sepertinya telah terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Apakah hubungannya dengan Nagisa tak nampak dengan jelas? Mana yang memasuki dan mana yang dimasuki? Nagisa lebih cocok—dan tanpa diduga miliknya sedikit lebih besar dari Karma—untuk memasukinya. Apa yang lain tidak menyadarinya?

"Itu—"

Isogai menepuk pundak Karma. "Sudahlah Karma kau bersabar saja, kalian masih muda jadi pelan-pelan saja," lalu tersenyum menenangkan.

 _Sigh._

Kalau kesalahpahaman sudah sampai seperti ini, Karma jadi sulit tuk menjelaskan semuanya. "Iya, kau benar Isogai- _kun_."

Mungkin ada baiknya ia membicarakan semuanya pada Nagisa.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Karena sempet liat beberapa _fanart_ mereka di internet, saya jadi suka pair ini.

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

 **.**

* * *

"Nagisa- _kun._.."

Karma memanggil dengan suara pelan, kepalanya tengah terbaring nyaman di atas paha Nagisa. Malam ini ia memutuskan tuk menginap, begitu tau bahwa Nagisa hanya seorang diri di rumah. Lagipula besok hari libur dan mungkin sebelum pulang nanti, mereka bisa pergi kencan terlebih dahulu.

"Ya?" majalah yang tengah dibaca, ditutup sejenak. Kepalanya kini menunduk, menatap Karma dan menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tau tidak, menurut yang lain kau itu _uke_ -ku."

Oh.

Nagisa terdiam, lalu tersenyum. Kalau soal itu tentu saja ia sudah tau. Semenjak pertama kali hubungan mereka tersebar, berbagai macam pertanyaan menyangkut percintaan mereka sering ia dapat. Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan Karma? Rasa ciumannya? Hangat pelukannya—sampai, apakah sakit jika dimasuki oleh Karma?

Tapi sudahlah, tak apa. Nagisa tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Diberitahu pun yang lain tetap tak akan percaya.

"Kau marah?" Karma merebut tangan Nagisa, dan memilih tuk menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa harus marah?" Kepalanya semakin menunduk, kecupan pada kening diberikan cuma-cuma. "Bukankah bagus kalau tidak ada yang tau yang sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?

Hm...

"Karena jika mereka tidak tau, mereka tidak akan pernah membayangkan wajah manismu ketika kau _ejakulasi_ karena ulahku." Nagisa mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Benarkan?"

Apanya yang benar?

Karma berdengus. Wajahnya langsung dialihkan, dan tertutup sempurna oleh sebelah tangan—seakan enggan memperlihatkan rona merah yang terlihat begitu jelas. Mau bagaimana lagi, ucapan yang Nagisa berikan membuatnya mengingat kembali aktivitas mereka kemarin lusa.


End file.
